Stalkers just became more legal
by Daydreamer B.A
Summary: Mackenzie Blackwell knew she was in for it when she crossed over a menacing, blue masked killer's boundary. Now what was she to do with a criminal? ...especially when she has something he's been looking for? [ Being rewritten]
1. Crime in the book

**Chapter 1: Crime in the book.**

* * *

"I can wake up on my own."

My voice was groggily and low when I spoke to my pecking alarm clock. The red blinks wouldn't stop and the idiotic sound just kept ticking, its sound getting louder and louder to the point to where I thought my poor ear drums would burst. My eyes scrunched open. I was about to go Bruce Lee again.

**Clang!**

Of course it was thrown across the room and on the wall, so I'd probably have to buy a new one _again __**just **_like yesterday. This was all too predictable, so much it was aggravating, just as much as the things around me every day. I would break them if I could, but...I had to save it for my parents. Sadly, it wasn't mine.

I slopped off my bed and let out a horrifying shriek when I felt my poor small ankle pop. Damn it…not another sprained one…oh well. It's only normal for me _every _morning to _never _reach the door.

My name is Mackenzie Blackwell.

I'm sweet 16 and not as ditzy as the other girls. In fact, a lot of the time, I get irritated easily, but never burst a tantrum. Tantrums are only a choice when I'm stuck somewhere terrible, and have to absolutely get my point straight. But that should never happen... Instead, people take my word, and leave me alone.

That's pretty much all to it. Today should be a normal day, besides, I had no school, so hopefully things would go right. I'd probably stay near quiet or peaceful places or just invite a friend over. Whatever seems fit. I was the type of person to always go outside, but likes to sleep a lot nonetheless and probably draw. I tried my best to not use a lot of electronics for my parent's sake of bills. God knows as soon as I get myself hooked, I can't move on.

I am forever alone.

It was almost literal. Family was out. In fact, I was an only child, and they were out on a business trip, which took forever. But it didn't matter, I liked being alone. I could always wander whenever I want. Sometimes I'd go over the budget with shopping, but no biggie. No strangers could catch me…I had my own version of weaponry…

I slopped downstairs (finally getting out the door) and wandered into the kitchen pantry for something to eat. Nothing much…some pancakes to make, muffins, pies, no chocolate chip waffles. I didn't want anything from there much, so I just moved on to the fridge, where the 'cool' things were. What exactly did I choose?

I opened the fridge and decided to eat cheesecake. Along the way, I decided to save some for my little walk I decided to take around the park. It'd have a good feeling to it with cheesecake. I loved it, even though I had a specific problem with dairy. But who cares? I'm the only one around.

I quickly grabbed a kitchen box and filled it with circles, triangles, and squares of cheesecake. I had the house to myself for a few weeks, so I can eat what I want, go where I want, and do what I want. Getting away from family feels so good.

With a sharp click of my locked front door, I headed on to the park, unaware of the haunting suspense that awaited me.

* * *

**NOM.**

I don't know about anything else, but this cheesecake was delicious! Definently my favorite now. Waffles and muffins were my favorite snack. Not exactly dinner and desert. It's not like I don't like them anymore and decided to put them to doom. It's just...they're not in right now. I knew for a fact I'd probably be having dairy problems when I got back home (Or if I'd make it there in time). But...I couldn't help myself!

You'll be forever alone, Mackenzie. Forever alone...

The park around here looked sorta pale looking. Not dull much. It didn't look like the type of park children would play at. It was the type of…Nature theme in a way. White stone for the floor and majority. Forest was surrounded on the outside. There were also a lot of animals and reptiles. There was sadly slimy mud smeared here too, but that just added to the nature, so I didn't mind.

My enjoyed walk was impeded when a sudden sound of a **twitch **echoed through the vast trees beyond the park. I froze in my place, a tiny leftover strawberry mixed cheesecake hanging from my mouth. Was it another animal? Deer? I'd be glad to scare it off or feed it some more cheesecake like I did the last one…

I casually walked toward the woods, unafraid of the drama that might wait or even just pop out at me like those scary movies. It didn't matter, I wouldn't die, I'm not like those dumb people in scary movies….I think. It could be a helpless being, and I was more than likely to help. Though, I better make this quick, because the need for a bathroom was about to come fast!

"Anybody there?" I called.

1 minute…

No answer. _Come on, _I thought. _I don't have all day, unless you'd like an undelightful thing waiting on your plate._

"I could share…" I stupidly put out.

…**twitch.** I jumped and nearly slipped. It actually worked. Oh God...Mackenzie, what did you just do?! Now I'm gonna have to deal with a stranger...or even worse...a stalker. Just when I thought that, the thing just inched closer to me! What did I do? Well…

I panicked and threw 2 full squares of cheesecake at the thing in my 'defense' and quickly ran back 5 steps. I _had _to see what would happen before I , I think the thing actually caught it because…well…wouldn't cheesecake make another sound if it were dropped on the ground? Oh crap. Definently not a deer.

I was going to throw another one at it and inch closer just to be correct, but then, a thought interrupted my actions. I stopped what I was doing and straightened out of my suspicious stance. _Maybe I shouldn't be here_…._maybe I shouldn't have come here in the first place…maybe I should go home…_

The sudden thing in front of me made a sudden sound…then quickly scattered away, their steps echoing in the distance. My brow rose. That sure as heck wasn't an animal. Not to mention…that didn't sound like animal prints…

I took the opportunity to see what was hopefully leftover. My steps were quiet and cautious as a mouse sneaking for cheese. Don't know if that stranger's still there…with my cheesecake…I stopped at the place where I specifically heard the strange noises and stared down at one specific spot. Oh…nothing was there.

**Correction: **No**body **was there.

I became more curious when I saw a black suited book with no title nor author instead.

_Hmm…_what was this? The person obviously dropped it and forgot it not risking to be seen. Now that was unexpected. Come to taunt me then run away? Some stalker. I was surprised when I noticed it also wasn't dirty. Instead, it was clean and...blank.

Well, now what was I gonna do with this book? It wasn't my business…

I kept it.

* * *

**Back at home.**

After the trip to the bathroom, I started feeling more situated, and very much more smart. I didn't know I needed to go that bad...I stayed there for a total of 10 minutes. You _have _to stop eating dairy Mackenzie. You're forever alone.

I sat at the table and started shuffling through the pages. I decided to come home since it started raining and honestly…getting sorta creepy too…

The book didn't contain much interesting information. A lot of the pages looked like kid drawings. Drawings of this tall, formal looking scratchy man. He had no face. In addition to all that, there were words on all of them. Either threatening or plainly just saying: "Leave me alone." It was sorta creepy. What kinda kid would draw this? Abused? Some active imagination? Cyco? Or some use for a game? Oh well. Moving on…

I turned the page to another. This time, a whole different section, and it wasn't filled with those dreadful child drawings. It was actually filled with what a least expected:

Newspapers.

Not just any newspaper, news that had to do with crime. Crimes that were in the past and traveled all the way back to the recent. What the fudge nuggets was this? Someone was obsessed with reading updates of the unfortunate. _**A lot of it.** _This book started giving me the edgy feeling. I don't think I'd wanna have it anymore...

**Clash!**

My heart skipped a beat and I jumped out of my seat. A window just broke upstairs. I knew something felt odd. I knew I should've called 911 when I had the chance. Too late for that though.

Someone is here.

I had to think fast. I knew that wasn't lightning. I also knew there was no way I was being taken away now! I have to stay at least till my parents get back! I've got more to know about this weird book! It could maybe lead to something that could be fixed about this town. There was a lot of scary things happening so far here, and it would be a huge help if more knew about it. I had no guns, weaponry was in the kitchen.

I slowly started sneaking to the cabinet under the kitchen counter. I was so lucky I had on my fuzzy socks, it made it so quieter.

**Shuffle…**

**Stump.**

**Clop.**

**Thrash!**

By the sounds of it, the stranger was throwing things around. Sounded like a dresser, papers, and books. The bat was in my hands. Hell yea I had a bat stored in the kitchen cabinet. It was awkward, but close just in case…

I grabbed the black book and stored it in the fish cabinet in my living room. I then slowly started stepping up the stairs. I was gonna knock out this robber…then ask them why _the hell_they, **correction: ****It**, was in my house. Just be calm Mackenzie...he's probably too busy he won't even know you're coming up here...

**Crunch!**

I let out a huge shriek and fell all the way down the stairs, bat and all. That…that was my nose! That noise was my nose!

**I think I _broke _my nose.**

By the time I was at the bottom of the staircase, my head slammed on the side of the wall as well as blood flowing greatly out of my nostrils. _What…_then I realized that one someone just shoved me down the stairs using my nose first as the pressure. Now I couldn't laugh, and my nose would have some sort of crook in it. Damn...

I was aggravated, got over my fear and replaced it with anger instead, "What are you, trying to kill me!?"

**Thrud.**

A knife just landed right next to my head.

So they really were!

I gathered myself and stood slowly. Everything shifted and looked sorta wobbly thanks to the head impact on the corner of the wall while falling. I let out a paining groan. Nonetheless, I continued on, trying to escape. I took 4 long steps to the door, and almost broke into a sprint. I was almost to the front door… just forget about your injuries and go...!

**Thud.**

But I ended up farther away and landed on the floor instead. I let out a loud "Oof!" as I was slammed again by the stranger. I was on my stomach and that someone was **_crushing _**my ribs. I let out a scream, hoping for help, but was soon muffled by a forceful hand. I then was tossed forcefully around to look up at the "robber." And oh gosh…weren't they more different than I expected…

First off, I didn't see their face, only some pale…blue…dark…mask? It had big round pitch black…"eyes" and some black…tear marks streaming from them…? I couldn't see their hair…it was covered by their black hoodie. Their clothing was all black. Black hoodie. Black jeans. Black shoes. All black. Nice camouflage…

I know it didn't really look wild, but it sure was intimidating and scary to me. I was dazing out…and I couldn't see much…was I bleeding? My skin was prickled and trembled to the bone when _**he **_finally spoke. His voice was calm, in a chilling teenager boy voice.

"Where's the book?"

* * *

**Yo! Thanks for reading this mighty chap. Any comments? Do ya like it?**


	2. Now the Criminal

**(A/N): Thanks for the review catzlovecheeze! I was so happy to see it. Glad you liked those parts ;)**

* * *

My body was still. I didn't want to communicate any with this stranger. I didn't know what he was doing here...nothing at all...I couldn't even see him clearly now. He looked like a big…blue…fuzzy…ball…

* * *

_**Wake up!**_

My desperate thought immediately made my head start violently jerking left and right, trying to wake up. My eyes slowly started letting in blurred vision. _What happened? Where am I?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I led on a big sneeze. My head snapped up. That sure got my attention, and hurt. Now to figure out where I was. That should be easy. I was at my house...on the ground with…

A bed.

Wait a sec…that wasn't right. I was on the ground with a killer, not a bed. And that killer broke into my house. Though I do have to admit….this bed is comfy. Oh wait…it was my bed.

I sat up and stood, which felt like I haven't in a million years, and my nose was surprisingly given good aid. I slowly moved my hand up to my nose and softly...touched it. Did the killer do this? Did someone finally hear me or anything? I sighed, hoping that were the case and he left, but the sight before me definently changed a big pit of my thoughts about it all, and violently jerked back.

The killer is still here.

I jumped up scrambling and hit the wall. I've got to escape! My heart went back up to its high tempered state. He was still here?! I thought he found what he was looking for and just left! That's was robbers do, right? Why didn't he _leave?_ Too late to think for that, gotta come up with a plan before he does. I was going to jump out the window, but it wasn't in my reach. I was going to escape through the door, but sadly, there was only one, and the killer was right next to it, sitting comfortably on a chair from the kitchen.

My instincts came into contact and I threw a nearby shoe at him. He caught it without hesitation. I screamed and threw 2 more shoes, a flying trash can, 3 folders, and 4 books. I let out another shriek when I felt a shoe hit back at me afterward at my shoulder.

I was really panicking. My hands were desperate for something else to cling to. Got to find something…

"Mackenzie."

I froze, my arms in the air. Wait...wait a second...did he just say my name? How did he-?

"H-how do you know my n-name...?" my voice trembled. He, however, had no intention in answering, and sat back in the chair, hands evenly folded.

"Where's the book?"

I gave up on questions and my gaze shifted to 'intimidate'. My original fear was still there, but I was starting to get angry. This was possibly my chance to get him out. This guy was really pissing me off. Broke into my house for some book? Maybe he was looking for the black one. However, I had no intention on telling him where that was.

"I. Don't. Know. What... _Book?_"

He remained there, stiff and silent. Did his face change? I couldn't tell. He looked so neutral. We were both unmoving, suspicious on who would make the next move. He then slowly reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out some type of ghetto cell phone. He checked the glowing screen for 5 seconds, then put it back in the pocket. He stood up and gazed at me as if he was taking finalization of my face before he leaves. He still looked threatening with that astonishing blue mask.

"Tell anyone, and I'm sure you'll regret something you'll never miss." With that being said, he took his leave and jumped out the window, not the door. That was all he said, and it went silent all of a sudden. I stood there, confused. _What the hell…?_

After a few moments, my instincts kicked back in and I was going to grab the phone now, while I still had the time, but my actions stopped when I remembered his little threat. _…You'll never miss… _So... was he gonna stalk me? Rape me? Catch me if I do something wrong and suspicious..? I didn't know how or what he meant by that. He was obviously telling me to keep my mouth shut, like I was... a new slave or something. This guy was confusing _and _dangerous. He had the strength, technique, and the upper hand even though I was the one whom had the weapon.

What _can _I do?

* * *

Hours passed, and I still couldn't get my head out of the gutter. I _really _wanted to reach for that phone, but I didn't want that butt headed blue face to come back here. Was...was he even watching me right now? I didn't know. He was gonna hurt me if I made a rash move. Heck, he could be right outside my house, just _waiting _for me to come out the house to search for help. Then...then I couldn't imagine on what he'd do next. Based on his skills, he could do many things. Many advantages over me. I shivered and shrunk into my seat.

I might wanna make myself useful and get to know more about my unknown stalker. I lied to him about the book, and was thankful I still hid it. Maybe that would provide me with some answers. So I decided to come back to the book that got me into the trouble in the first place, and read it. I wasn't sure if he were watching me or not...but decided to risk it anyway.

I walked over to the fish tank and took out the black book that hid under a common dictionary. I took a better look at it. I could see why _he_ was so interested in it. Those were probably all his crimes. Damn stalker...after I find out you're not watching one day, I'm gonna get someone. I'm gonna get _help_. Then I'll watch you suffer in the jail cell. I walked over, sat down on the living room chair, and got back to the page I left from.

I passed the sketches, scenes, and news of the crime. Well…what do ya know? Another section.

This time with different _people. _I was expecting the 'Eyeless guy' appearing on the first 2 pages, but to my surprise, I saw none of him. Instead, it had to do with other stories.

One was about this teen named Jeffrey, that kid that went missing a long time ago. His family was found dead after he went missing suddenly after some tragic accident. Creepy. Of course he had to be the one to kill the family, right? Or maybe it was someone else, and he just happened to escape and go missing.

Another was about this unknown 'Tall Man' claimed to be seen and driving people insane. The victims were either found dead or in a Mental Hospital afterward. This 'Tall Man' was probably the reason why there were missing kids according to the victims' thoroughly explained report.

Then there was this little girl named Sally who went missing also some time ago. Her uncle or someone related was the prime suspect. There were more, but I didn't need to organize. They all had to do with killing, insaneness, or missing. Astonishingly weird.

I'm definently keeping this.


	3. This daily thing is kinda getting old

The next few days, I went through the same process as before. So this time, I had to wrap my poor ankle, I think it's broken. Perfect!

Not only that, I didn't miss that killer's sightings. He wasn't kidding about his warning. He was a _real _stalker. I thought I saw him peeking inside my window the day after he attacked me. It shocked me like heck, and I didn't come out of my room for the rest of the day after that.

Then I saw him following me _every _corner I passed while I was on my daily walk at the park since that day (Almost everyday). So I decided to stay inside. But that didn't really solve anything. Matter of faculty, I thought I actually saw him in my house. In my parent's room. In the bathroom. In the living room. In the kitchen. This dude was really going hardcore. Well...if he was actually real and all.

I didn't think when I 'sighted' him and instead got scared and ran all the way to my room almost every time I saw him. It didn't matter where I was. He was pretty good. I didn't know how he'd get in my house. He'd just...poof there. I knew for a fact he was real because on this other day, I was in the living room and spotted him in my pantry. At that time, I was testing to see if he were real. He didn't do anything for a few seconds, then slowly turned to stare at me. I didn't do anything. He didn't do anything. Then I gave up, screamed, and ran to my room like a scared 6 year old. I was terrified.

This guy was real. I had no chance. He sometimes said a few words to me those days, but I never responded. I just stared at him with my fearful irritated glare. Too bad that didn't work, and he didn't disappear like imaginary things would.

I got dressed into a lazy attire I'd only wear when I'm lazy. A skinny short dark red T-shirt that showed my belly button, and some ripped short jean shorts. My bronze hair was sorta wild also. But I didn't care, and just walked (More like wobbled) into the hallway and down the stairs. I was halfway down when I met an astonishing surprise.

A black hooded idiot was in my house…next to my window. It was exactly who I thought it was. The stalker.

I stood there for some moments. Here he was again...just chilling looking out my window. I think he noticed me nonetheless. He has those tricks. But he seemed not to care and got back to whatever he was doing. I frowned as I went back to the state of fear again. This...this was my chance. My chance to actually stand up for myself. So I gave it a try even though I was still frightened cautious.

"_What _are you doing here!?" I cringed, voice rising, trying to sound bold. I thought my stalker left for good. Well…not for good, but you know what I mean.

He didn't answer and had something in his hand. I wouldn't be surprised if it were that damn knife. Did he plan on killing me today? But to my surprise, it was something highly unexpected…

My chocolate chip muffins.

I just froze there. A killer was stealing my favorite snack. And eating it. What is he thinking? This wasn't his house! My pure sense of irritation came back, and I started growling, then I threw the thing at him closest to me. A TV remote. I was then going to run outside to get help, but because of my ankle I couldn't, and also because of his killer skills.

He shifted his body and of course caught it. That blue, double headed, turkey eyed maggot. He turned and started 'looking' at me with those eyeless eyes. That triggered fear in me and I shivered, but didn't run. Not this time. This'll probably be the time where I'd have the chance to talk to him. He then put his empty plate on the table along with my TV remote, then replied with a somewhat unacceptable answer.

"I'm your stalker. Thanks to what you've done, you've earned yourself a daily stalking."

I froze, but tried answering boldly nonetheless,"You get out…or I'll call the police…" I wasn't kidding. I was so close to screaming...

He slowly shifted his 'gaze' from me to the living room, near the TV. Confused, I also turned to look where he was gazing at. Oh my gosh…

A huge pile of wires sat there. From the looks of it….probably from everywhere around the house.

"Well…you can't communicate in anyway when there's disconnection. Just thought you'd know…" I didn't move and just stood there in awe. Was this real? _All _of my electronics were disconnected? Even my cable...?

I couldn't help but stutter in my head, _H-how could he...? _I would've heard all those wires when I was in my room. There _had _to be small boom when he disconnected them. Why couldn't I hear it? Was my stalker that sneaky? Of course he was. Criminals were always sneaky, but I've never seen one as sneaky as this. As if to answer my complicated thought, he continued.

"I can't leave until you tell me where the book is…" his quiet voice hummed. That's it. I frowned and went deep into my memory, trying to remember where it was. I wasn't going to go through this creepiness anymore. I want him out of my house before more trouble comes. What if he hurt others just because he couldn't find the book _I _hid? I had to undo it.

Before I went upstairs (Or tried)...I got my bat...Oh!

I rushed (Nearly tumbled) downstairs and to the fish tank. I worked quickly, fearing he'd come over to hurt me, opened the cabinet and threw that junk out of there. "Here!" It landed next to his shoe with a plop. He looked down at it for a moment, then picked it up. He silently was staring at it, observing it to see if any harm was done or anything different happened.

He then got up and calmly left through my back door.

"…"

Was that it? Was he gone for good?

After 5 seconds, I slowly got up and headed toward the window to check if he was outside. My conclusions were correct, and I didn't see a mark. He probably ran, or even poofed. By how he was walking, I would've seen him...but I guess not. What if he wasn't human? I immediately shook that thought out. No way. Only humans lived on this earth.

With positive thoughts and a motivation to have a good time, I continued throughout the day being happy, not giving a care in the world.

* * *

**Next day**

The next day, my ankle didn't feel better much, but that didn't bother. My happy mood was bumping back down to 'irritate' fast because I had nothing to do with these dumb wires. I even tried fixing it myself, but found failure. Now I'd have to contact _another _person to fix the broken things in my house. Dumb stalker…

I started my day off eating my chocolate chip waffles, then getting started on my nature walk. Since the stalker dude was gone, I'd have no worry, right? Besides, since that day, nothing was unusual. I didn't talk to anyone (At the time). Don't get me wrong, I really wanted to, but then my thought would roam back to…that blue face...

I was thinking about reporting him to the police today. They could finally get a lead on him, and possibly catch him. But then again, I had doubt, just because the damn dude was fast (Like when he left, he didn't leave a mark, and probably just poofed), and he had skills. Not to mention I still had that stupid thought he wasn't human. Why was I thinking that? I thought I already persuaded myself he was human. Just...one fast human... I decided I'd report him after my walk. A victim's gotta be calm when doing all that, right?

I wanted to take my walk only because I wanted to see the animals on the preserve. Animals always soothed my mood. I took slow steps through the mucky mud liking the feeling. I didn't mind messiness as long as it was outside the house. When I started stomping in it, I scared off a squirrel and a weasel. I nearly jumped because I didn't remember them being there. 2 more weasels followed the one that scattered near my feet, and I backed into a tree.

A stick cracked and I squeezed some more into the tree. Somebody else was out here. I blinked. Maybe it was just some other person going on a casual walk like me. Maybe I could go say hi to ease my nerves...no. Not after that stalker incident. I wasn't earning myself another stalker. I slowly took a breath in, and started to slowly walk again, not daring to look back. That person could find their own way, but not me. My walk got faster, helping me feel comfortable again.

"Nature walking, huh?"

I jumped and slipped on wet mud, then landed on my butt with a good **splum. **I immediately started breathing instantaneously as well as my heart beat. My instincts already told me it wasn't a new person. Please don't tell me who that is….I think I already know. And thanks to that nasty maggot, it looks as if I pooped myself.

I slowly looked up to see that a curious blue face staring right back down at me.

I scrambled 5 feet away at my fastest. He was the reason why the animals ran away...I knew I should've ran with them when I had the chance. What a prick...he poofed there again. I didn't hear any sound or see anything out of the usual. It was like this guy wasn't even human. A stalker that's not human. He also said he wouldn't be poofing here again, so why was he here? For some deal? Or bargain? Did he know my plans about the police?

"You said you wouldn't come back…" I tried stating in a bold manner, but that intimidating mask was preventing me to do so, and my voice came out as a small whisper. In response, he stayed silent, just observing me as if I were some new interesting species, and I just sat there afraid and motionless, wondering what to do. In a matter of seconds, I thought of something. It was reckless, but hey, anything to get him away from me.

"Screaming won't work. Any attempts will prove fatal…" he softly said as his little butchers knife twirled into his left hand. He slipped it out from his sleeve. Damn it…having a knife in your neck or organs wouldn't feel so good…

My teeth clattered in anger as I got up and had another idea. It was also reckless, but I needed to try it. Walking _home. _That's right. Maybe he wouldn't follow me if I acted calm about it all. He wasn't gonna kill me, right? He said so. But maybe he found out the police idea, and decided to keep following me after all.

It frightened me to the bone about the idea, but I carried out with it. I slowly rose up, and he still didn't do anything but keep staring with his eerie mask. Without another second being wasted, I started trotting out of there. I didn't hear footsteps as I started getting faster. Maybe...maybe it would work! I started smiling at how smart my ideas were. It was a cracky one, I wasn't so surely happy yet. I was almost out the forest, more to safety.

Without looking at him, it started becoming more comfortable. Things would go back to normal without looking at him, Mackenzie.

Fail.

In fact, he surprisingly followed and talked to me All. The. Way. Home.

* * *

When I got home, I was expecting to see my worse bed bug again, but he notably disappeared again. It was when I was at a stop sign when I noticed this. I could've sworn he was behind me...oh well. My heart toned down some beats, and I hurried into the house. I threw my muddy shoes into the washing room, deciding to deal with them later. Right now, I needed some real relaxing time at home. I felt cold and confused, so it was time for a shower.

While I was in my shower, I finally felt less tense than I was in a while, and let the warm water pour off my cold skin. I sighed. Seeing him again and again was really getting annoying, and I wanted to scream at him, but I just...couldn't. That mask...that awful blue mask. It was too intimidating, along with the roaming threat he would actually kill me. But...what if he didn't? He could've done so at the park in less than 5 seconds, but it didn't happen. Why...?

I got out the shower and put on some relaxing PJs. My hair was up in this nasty ponytail, but i didn't care. Maybe some games would help me, along with some hot chocolate. Yea...I was craving some chocolate. Even more eager for it, I rushed downstairs. However, when I looked from the corner of my eye, I spotted something different. It was blue, and a tall person.

In that small split second, I slipped up, and slid down 2 steps before catching myself on the railing. It made a small boom. Though I was expecting pain, I was too shocked to focus on that even now. I already knew who was in my house. But...I thought I locked the door. Silly Mackenzie, killers always know a way to get in. I slowly rose, arms shaking and heart beating to my stalker once again. He didn't do anything but stare back.

Then a small snicker.

I stared, eyes wide, making sure he was real, and he was. I just couldn't see his stupid face; his back was to me. Even though his mask wasn't shown, he was still intimidating. In front of him, I saw a big plate of my muffins once again. My eye brows came together. I thought he left, but he came back, and was raiding my food again. With the smallest bit of bravery I had in me, I grabbed the other remote to the TV, and launched it at his mask.

Of course, he dodged it. He wasn't even looking! How's that even possible?!

All of my attempts during the walk all the way up to here were proven failure. He obviously had the advantage with a knife and fatal moves (Even though I know moves myself). Not to mention he's fast. And a _guy. _I honestly thought he'd rape me or prove me a slave if he stayed any longer. This has been for days.

I started getting…a bit more braver than before, with all these questions pounding my head. Don't think I wasn't those days before, I was, it was just this time I'd be able to talk to him now that he was in my house and not outside my window. I straightened my posture, and calmly spoke for myself. It's about time I spoke bravery.

"_Why_ are you here? To abuse me? Were you _assigned?_" I spoke in a smaller voice. I wanted to get this over with. For some reason…even though he didn't do anything yet…I had a feeling this was gonna get even more gruesome friendly. I've always thought that after that night. I didn't have his stupid book. He must've been here for more obviously. I was a bit more hopeful when he answered.

"I'm not here to abuse you in anyway. Maybe you're right on the second part…" He faded off, finished with his (**My**) muffins. He was polite, but that wasn't assuring enough. My breathing hitched in my throat. Now he was a part of an organization? Of _killers? _To spy on me? What use was I to _them? _Wait...I didn't even know much about what was going on. Questions would do the trick.

"But…why? They're planning on doing something to me by spying on me long term? _Experiment…?_" My voice trembled, hinting toward kidnapping, or even _sexual _abuse. Maybe he came here to tell me that. I was going to be sold into slavery? Become cracked up like him? Was that my fate? My eyes started to notably get watery, afraid.

After a moment of silence, he answered.

"…You won't get hurt though, Mackenzie. I promise."

I stood there, tears frozen in my he...was he serious? Then what else was he stalking me for? Even though it wasn't assuring, and didn't change much on how I saw him. He was still some scary ass stalker in my eyes. Though...now he looked a bit less menacing just because his hood wasn't on. I saw his hair, all ruffled and bright brown. I somehow got a small liking to it, making him look more human.

Though he…_sort of_… told me why he was here, I still had a pecking question. I wasn't that scared now, just felt a tiny bit assured and still a bit frightened. I don't know why. I'm supposed to feel suspicious...

"...W-what's your name...?"

He slowly shifted his body my way and gave me a neutral eyeless stare. My muscles tensed again thanks to his silent intent of intimidation, but his answer was at least normal.

"Just call me…Eyeless Jack."

"…That's your real name?"

He didn't answer.

I shrank back some more, letting a breath slip from my lungs for the first time. Maybe he really was going to spare me and not kill me. But then again...that was just a maybe...

* * *

**(A/N): One hit up: Did you know this story is a part of and a bit parallel to my other story: 'Curiosity killed the Gamer'? Just told from different POV ,different pairing, and a different character.**

**They'll encounter soon, but it won't be the exact same writing or boring, I promise. You should check it out to know at least 2 more details about how they're both connected, and to like it! :)**


	4. Well, here's one

**Chapter 3: Well, here's one.**

* * *

**After that day...**

After that day, I slept like a baby. Sort of. I still had common nightmares about him, but shortly after came normal dreams. Now I knew for sure I wasn't gonna be killed by killers. Though, there was a high risk I'd meet one. Just great. I didn't see them yet though, it's only been a few weeks. Would _he _protect me?

Who knows? It's been quite a while since he's been coming here, and each time, longer. In fact, he started talking to me more, even though I was reluctant to him. His talks were mostly about his companions, how annoying they were and all. He thought himself the calmest killer _I _myself would ever meet, and to stay out of places that felt 'suspicious', and not to go so deep into the forest anymore. I questioned him, but he didn't answer to why.

He's also been explaining more about himself. Turns out, he's actually...nicer than I thought. Though he would scare me out of the way time to time, he said he liked my food even though it didn't fill him, and said he liked the new flavor of chocolate chip. I think that was saying he was more human than I thought, despite him being _extremely _reluctant to take off his mask. I didn't know why, but didn't bother him for the rest of the time after that.

He was basically like a housekeeper, whom didn't seem to care how scared you were when you saw him. Maybe he _was _caring...

I woke up and shook my head up top of my bed. No Mackenzie, he's still an average killer. You can't put your trust in him yet. Or maybe at all. I don't even know him. What's his back story? What's with the killer gang? What're their motives? Things like that. I'll probably ask him that tomorrow…

* * *

**Morning.**

I slowly rose and looked to be like a zombie. Oh God didn't I look horrible. I slipped into a comfortable red attire, and almost fell asleep by doing just that. However, I kept my soft hazel eyes up, and started out the day.

I screeched and jumped back ward 3 feet as soon as I got out my room.

_He _was standing there. Yep, the ugly intimidating blue mask and everything. I scooted back a bit, still scared.

My hands clutched and my knuckles got tight, my voice was trembling, "S-stop doing that!" Surprisingly, I started getting a bit used to him just appearing places.

He seemed confused, "Doing….what?"

I threw and flabbed my arms in the air at him, "T-that!" I did my best to sound brave.

A moment of silence passed, he then answered in an unsure voice, "…you're confusing, Mackenzie."

Honestly, how could a killer be so _dumb? _This was exactly what I was talking about.

With my bones quietly trembling, I quickly went around him irritated and continued my way downstairs. I felt more brave when I didn't see his face. I don't know what the hell he was doing there. Maybe he was gonna do something. Or maybe already did. I just woke up for Pete's sake! Gosh he gets on my nerves…I headed into the panchry, snatched out the muffins, and put them on the table along with a cup of milk.

I shoved a muffin in my mouth and impatiently plopped on the kitchen chair. Vulgar thoughts were going through my head at how to get him back. I could probably throw cheesecake at him. Or throw _him _down the stairs this time...!

Or maybe, one day, I could find out his killer location, then pop out in front of all of them and say: "Hey! I'm the girl who's been shoving muffins up his ass!" Since...well...he likes them. Of course, they probably wouldn't care, but hey, at least I'd embarrass him.

I stopped chewing crazily when his mask caught my eye. I turned and saw him facing me with a presence of curiosity. His hood was off again, and his hair was as ruffled as ever. I shrunk back a bit from his mask once again. Probably another form of judgment from the 'oh so curious' Eyeless that usually sent me off the tracks.

"…what're you doing?" he asked with obvious confusion. Whaddya think, dumbass?

Matter of faculty, I didn't answer and turned away. I had to admit, with that mask always on, he intimidated me. Most of the time, it made me shiver. I tried explaining to him, but he seemed to not get it. He actually thought I'd get used to it, but I wasn't. So instead of fighting, I tried my best to never look at his face. It proved a lot of failure.

Eyeless took that as my way of saying: 'Go away' and left shortly. Into my fridge. I rolled my eyes. Out of this past week, he's always into my food, and my threats seemed to have no affect on him. Of course I never took my threats seriously, because duh, I'm up against a killer. Whom had no eyes. Oh yea..._no eyes_. I frowned. Hmm…

Then how could he see me?

"Um…Jack?" I peeped as I rubbed my fingers together. The Eyeless killer brought his eating to a stop, and stared at me again, causing me to go cold once more, but didn't stop me nonetheless.

"H-how can you see me...?"

His gaze didn't falter for about 5 seconds, then he gave in and slowly dropped it to the floor. He didn't look at me, nor speak a word. I frowned. He told me himself he was reluctant to talk about it a week and a half ago, and would probably explain later. Later otta be now. I don't remember saying anything harmful or dumb. He looked…off. Maybe it had to do with his past…

My curiosity prevented me from stopping, "…Jack?"

Without warning, his right hand's fingers flew, latched on to the nearby counter and seemed to grip so hard, they started to slowly tremble. I jumped, but stupidly failed to care. I wanted to know. Was he really blind?

"Are you blind?"

"No." His voice was different. It was deeper….darker…and more threatening than before. Or probably ever I've seen him. Almost like he was a whole….different person. I got curious even more (It being a terrible sense like my distracting cousin), and tried a tiny bit again...

"Can I…at least touch-"

His grip immediately tightened, causing the counter to actually _crack_, "I. Said…._**No**_."

I instantly shrunk back in my seat even though his voice wasn't even at shouting level. He didn't sound much like an angry human. It was with the mix of…a monster. I dare say it. _Monster._ Maybe that's why he prevented me from seeing him. I didn't blame him. In fact, I felt... guilty.

Not to mention the counter actually _cracked. _There were pieces of the granite on the floor. I stood there, shocked. He broke my freakin' counter. No human (I knew at least) could do that. Was he...still human? Were monsters really real?

After a few more moments of silence, I finally spoke in a small voice, "…Sorry…"

A few more sole moments passed, and Eyeless put the box of muffins softly on the counter, and then started leaving. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't find anything. I hated when I hurt people's feelings, but couldn't respond, fearing it's only get him mad even more. However, to my surprise, he stopped right at the entrance of the kitchen.

"…Why would you ask me that?" His voice was much calmer than before. "Even though I _told_ you I wasn't going to...?"

"I…was just curious," I answered honestly. He slowly turned to me with the same creepy 'gaze' again.

"But I'm a killer. Why would I trust a victim with my face?"

"Well, actually, you made it quite clear I'm not just some victim. I'm a…t-test subject."

"What I'm talking about is you could've told someone already."

"Well I couldn't obviously. I knew you were watching me whenever I left the house no matter what. Not to mention that threat you aimed at me weeks ago..."

He was silent for a moment, then let out a pitch of laughter. My brow rose, confused. I was right this time. He kept telling me that almost all the time he talked. What's up now? When he stopped, it was silent in the kitchen. He spoke again.

"Mackenzie…you're so naïve." I couldn't keep my gaze off him, confused. What did he mean? I saw him almost everywhere as proof. Heck, the guy even gave me nightmares.

"I'm not naïve. I saw you almost all the time out my window. It's a wonder how fast you can just…_get_ places."

He was silent again, and then let out a small snicker. I slowly took my feet off the chair, cautious of why he'd be laughing again. Then I remembered, killer's had good insanity. Oh no...what was he gonna do now? Did he finally lose it and decide he was going to hurt me after all? I wasn't prepared, but didn't want to leave just yet.

Eyeless slowly brought his hand up to his blue mask. My hands hastily gripped my seat, anxious of what was actually under there. Was he finally gonna do it? Was he finally gonna show me his face...?

The blue mask stopped right at the brink of his nose. I let out a soft sigh when I saw he had a nose thank goodness. So...he _was _human. It was clear he wasn't gonna show more. Of his face I mean. The ends of his mouth started to slowly curve upward, revealing a smile.

With big canine teeth.

Though I expected myself to leave immediately and fly out the room, my eyes told me I wasn't going anywhere. His canines seemed to get bigger the wider his smile spread. I could imagine his eyes gleaming with glee. Was he really…was he really…

A _Monster_?

I slowly and cautiously backed away from my chair, my eyes still glued to him. My scream was buried deep in my shallow throat. Should I run? He wasn't just a killer, he was a _monster._ I didn't know they actually existed. Was he a vampire? Werewolf? Zombie? Jack then pulled the intimidating mask back on his face, leading to my small relief, but not completely. I kept staring as if my nightmare actually came to life.

"What's wrong, Mackenzie? I'm not gonna hurt you…" he said, as if things got back to normal. "But you _did _ask what was under my mask..."

I didn't do anything in response and just stared at him with the whirling ideas crushing my head. Maybe I should run…

_He'd still catch you_.

Maybe I should fight…

_He'd obviously beat you_.

Maybe I should just stand up for myself and tell him to leave…

_You know he's not going __**anywhere.**_

I gulped, knowing all my ways were **futile.**

After a shaky sigh, I spoke, "I…are you…a vampire?" I managed to peep out. He stared at me for seconds again, then snickered amongst himself. I took another unsure step back. What if he attacked...?

"Am I pale? Am I afraid of fire? Light? Do I _eat_?" No. no. no. yes. His skin was dark creamed ivory. None of these symptoms came to mind.

"No…" I whispered and started to cringe with my fingers. I was more interested in the ground now. He, on the other hand, was more interested in leaving.

"Well then, it's proven. **I'm not human**."

My brows halfway knitted together when he said that. I don't know why…but it was hard for me to believe. He ate normal food (I think. I didn't ask him because I thought he was human)…had normal skin…hair…not much on the teeth…and I had yet to see his eyes. He said he _was _eyeless after all.

My ideas from the beginning were correct after all. He really was inhuman, but still had the right figure, as I've seen on the outside at least. What if he was different on the inside? Did he have green skin? Maybe it was hard instead of soft...?

Eyeless Jack then left the kitchen and exited my house. I started feeling….a bit lonely when he was gone. He and my cousin Annie were probably the only people I could talk to. Now my connection was shut off with Annie, and Eyeless probably wasn't gonna come back.

* * *

I sat there on my chair, wondering what to do. I couldn't see friend because I _knew _he was watching me when I leave the house, no matter how he felt. And I also couldn't go on my awesome Nature Walks because A, my foot, then B, Jack told me not to, saying there was more than likely his comrades roaming now. I frowned at that. He said I'd be protected and all, but some of his comrades were just too stubborn to accept it.

Does this mean they'll kill me now?

Well, duh. They're more than likely monsters too.

My skin started showing obvious goose bumps on that real idea. It just came to mind. My theories about Jack started shifting here and there. Could he _really _protect me? Against all his comrades? Or would he just side with them in the end?

Despite him being all secretive and everything, he actually had the decency to talk about his comrades this one night. That night, he wasn't in a good mood, and it was cause of them. Turns out, I was right; they all kill, and are monsters. And also complain a lot, and have different awkward characteristics. He told me this one story about-

_**Clash!**_

A loud boom came from upstairs.

I knew it just had to be another window. And I just _had _to turn angry in less than 10 seconds, knowing (Or…not) who it was.

"Jack! Stop breaking windows and take your lazy ass through the damn door next time!" I shouted. I didn't hear anything after that, but a small snicker. I hopped off my chair and growled. Did he think this was funny? He calls this payback?

My teeth hardly grinded against each other, and I decided to go upstairs myself. My shouting voice was ready, and so were my fists. I was gonna punch his mask till it shattered and kick him in his balls. Then I'd demand him money for my beautiful window.

I was about to put my foot on the first step, but stopped to hear a rapid stomping sound. That rapid stomping sound was…running. Fast running. I quickly looked up and saw a human fast figure about to descend down my stairs with boisterous snickering. I narrowed my eyes. That sure as hell wasn't Eyeless Jack.

That was a whole different person.

My eyes widened (Almost bulged out of my head) upon the split second realization. Jack didn't sound like that…nor act like it. My feet immediately back paddled until they hit the wall in the far back of the room as if I were Sonic the Hedgehog. The shadow snickering figure appeared downstairs and stepped out into the living room light, finally showing themselves.

The person that came in my house happened to be a guy…I think. More guy than girl, okay? I couldn't tell thanks to that long straight pitch black hair that went to his shoulders. He had on a blood stained white hoodie with black jeans and converse. That was all his outfit. His (I think) biggest features were his eyes and the disgusting…red smile carved into his face. His eyes were blue…and had no eyelids. Just disgusting pitch black.

His voice was dark when he spoke, "So this is where EJ's been disappearing to all these weeks…" He frowned when he eyed at me, expecting a reaction. But pale skin, bulging eyes, and a rapid heartbeat was all he was gonna get. I couldn't move. Literally. I was _in _the corner.

"Hmph…Well sorry, bitch," he smiled, his carved grin growing wider.

"…Eyeless Jack's not coming by anytime soon…"

* * *

**(A/N): Yea…sorry it's been more than a week. That's just my updates most of the time. Sometimes I forget or get confused whether I should update on this day, or this one. Anyway, lemme know your thoughts. :3**


	5. At home For now

…**.I'm terrible at keeping writing promises…**

* * *

**At home. For now.**

* * *

The horrid…dude…didn't hesitate to slip a butcher's knife out of his right sleeve. That's like what Jack did. He also said his name. So this disgusting thing _did _know Eyeless. Oh…right.

This dude was considered one of his _comrades_.

Ew. Eyeless Jack did speak of him; I just couldn't remember his name. It started with…meh, it doesn't matter now. He was planning on killing me even though I heed the warnings carefully. Damn…the world's never fair.

The guy got into a cautious yet threatening position (Reminded me of a cat) and smiled bigger than any clown I've seen. His face was so pale, I didn't even know if he was _alive_. Someone like that would be freezing by now. He…he was a monster. Also because the gender confusion.

Manwoman (come on, he needed a name) rattled up his outrageous snickers again.

"Go to sleep."

The shiny knife he was holding suddenly appeared 2 inches away from my abdomen, stuck in the wall. My heart started to race some more. Manwoman was planning on giving me a painful death. It shouldn't be so surprising. He worked with Jack. Of course my death should be different.

I didn't hesitate to finally get out my corner and _move_. My feet were as fast as lightning as I bolted upstairs. That Manwoman was probably gonna catch me anyway thanks to my sprained ankle, but I wasn't gonna give in that easy. My phone was in my room, and my room had a lock, but damn it, I didn't know if my connection was still broken.

I was finally at my door and shut it, locked. I grabbed my iphone off the pillow and pressed the home button, and thank God it was still alive. I opened it emergency dialed 911. It should be able to at least connect for that, right?

**No sim card.**

**No connection.**

_**Out of service.**_

The screen flickered off, finally shutting of low battery. My lungs were…pretty much shut off right now. There was nothing I could do. There was a monster in my house, and they were coming to kill me. There was a monster in my house and they were coming to kill me. There was a monster in my house, and they were coming to kill me. I could maybe jump out the window…

"Ah…so he _did _turn off your communication and battery. Good."

I sharply gasped and held in a stifled scream as I ran into the corner of the room. I had nothing in my reach but a TV. Manwoman somehow made it through my lock. Perhaps it was broken thanks to Jack…whom was not coming by 'anytime soon'. I was by myself, with a new dangerous stranger in my house.

It was too late to jump through the window. I was stupid not to do so. All I could do was try to block myself from a trained killer. I of course had a shriveled disadvantage, but like I said before, I wasn't going down without a fight.

Manwoman came rushing at me again with the knife tight in his hands. He was that damn fast. I dodged his attempt by 2 inches and the knife shriveled my ear instead. I didn't stop to cry, and tried to flee. I would've been as fast as a jet if it weren't for that

_One. Sprained. Ankle._

I tripped up when my ankle nearly twisted again, and let out a small cry. Then and there, in that split second, a hand grabbed my arm and shoved me into a wall. My head was slammed once again, and I just…couldn't go anymore. Did my adrenaline run out? Was it a concussion? That didn't matter anymore. I lay in his clutches.

"So weak…hard to believe Slender and EJ would waste their time on something like you…" Manwoman murmured with such hate. I never knew why…I never did anything harmful to him. I shrunk back even more into the wall when he came walking casually over to me. Blood was flowing out my nose once again thanks to his impact. Yea…my face was in the wall.

I tried getting up, but no avail. Manwoman's hand gripped the hilt of his knife even tighter and what he did surprised me next. Sadly, it wasn't my death.

He forcefully brought down his knife and shoved it into my side before I could move or blink.

I was silent for only 2 seconds, then lashed out an ear splitting scream. My body instinctively lurched over and I covered (Or tried to) my hand over the wound. I was pretty sure half my intestines were ruined, or even my liver. I couldn't think clearly on what he tore, I was too focused on sheer agony. In movies, I was always saying to the people who were on the floor to get up because it _looked _like a small stab. But now…I knew why those people gave up on the end. I sure was gonna regret it.

As if that weren't enough, he left me there to deal with it for 3 seconds, then came back with another blow that shook me. This time, it was on the other side of me, but at the same place. At this point, I was pretty sure I couldn't move my abdomen anymore.

My eyes shut tight and tears began sliding down my cheeks. How long was this killer gonna do this? My high pitched screams were enough. It seemed like forever, and he was taking enjoyment of it. I heard his laughter through it all, pitched like a maniac's. What was I thinking? He _was _a maniac. A maniac whom somehow forced their way into my home, knowing where I lived.

How…how did he know where I lived? My answers were immediately pointing to Eyeless. So…perhaps my theories were correct. He never wanted to protect me in the first place besides last month, he broke his promise.

He _lied_.

Of course he probably sent Manwoman here too so my death wouldn't be so easy. The tingling feeling of realization stabbed me some more, just like the knife in his hands as he continued to butcher me. _When will this stop…?_

**When you die.**

**CLANG.**

**SHATTER.**

The knife aimed to my spine suddenly stopped, along with the killer's laughter. Everything seemed to stop. Well…everything but my pain. I started felling a lot better without that stupid laughter and fear he'd continue to press anyway.

Manwoman lowered his knife, "…shit." I was wondering why he stopped….oh. The window. Wait…window? Yea. I was pretty sure that was a window. Or it could just be my broken can opener ya know…

We both started hearing fast ushered footsteps coming upstairs. By that tempo, as fast as Manwoman's. Manwoman himself lifted his knife and slipped into his attacking stance, unaware of who might be there. Why was he so unsure…? It might've been one of his other killing friends joining in on 'the hunt'.

The visitor's footsteps made it up to my room. The door slammed open, and there stood a figure I…_I _surprisingly recognized. I brought myself up a little for some detail. They had on a black hoodie…black jeans…black shoes (or converse)…and a…_blue mask._

Eyeless Jack.

My pained cries turned into loud moans when I came to realize it. He was…he was actually here. The guy I immediately doubted was actually here…? Then what was up with one of his comrades coming here? There was no time to think of that. Jack walked over and stood right in front of me, facing Manwoman, who backed up in front of a wall.

"Tch…I should've bolted the locks," Manwoman sneered as he twirled his knife.

"That was a stupid move to make. Especially to the one who taught you…" Jack drawled. "Besides, weren't you warned _not _to come here? And kill?"

"I received warning not to kill. Slender never said I couldn't torture. Damn…I was planning on doing a lot of things with these two hands too…" Manwoman longed with a taunting voice. I shivered at what he was getting at, and groaned some more.

"You received warning on that too, Jeff," Jack clarified. There. I knew it sounded something around that. Jeff was his name.

"It's not like I'd be the one to take on your warnings seriously. I was just adding more…touchups for our experiment here."

Jack stopped 'glaring' at Jeff for a moment and looked back to me. I was losing a lot of blood. It was flowing out of my nostrils and roaming like a river out of my sides (Well…not that fast); no matter how hard I tried to stop it. I was trembling and groaning in pain. I wonder if childbirth is worse than this.

Jack clinched his fists even tighter and turned back to Jeff, who was snickering at both our appearances. I was surprised I didn't see a knife in Jack's hand. Was he gonna fight Jeff bare handed? I don't know if he's that good…I never seen him fight that way.

He stopped tightening his fists and instead brought one up slowly to his face. He stopped at his mask, pausing to see if it were the right choice. Was he…was he actually gonna take it off…? Jeff stopped his snickering and eyed curiously at Jack, but still had that tint of a smirk. Was Jack _really _gonna take off his mask? The mask that hid the danger of his face? My eyes widened and I hoped to see it, but my hearing and vision was starting to blow away.

Jack mumbled out a low threatening growl that sent Jeff frowning despite his carved smile. His mask slid off his face, and boy was I joyful in pain to see it…but couldn't.

The vision rays got darker, and I faded out before I could see his face.

* * *

**Pound.**

**Pound.**

**Pound.**

**Pound** went my head. There was still that awful touch? Jeez, thought it'd fade away by now. I didn't even know how long I was out. Not only that, my eyes stayed closed for some odd reason, not wanting to open. All I could do was roam my eyelids. How annoying.

Suddenly, a soft tap on my shoulder made me jump. W-who was that? I couldn't scream at all, so all that came out was a groan. A frown came upon my face, frustrated, and I started to move my arms. There was still someone here. I had to get away. I had to get away. I **have **to get away.

The tapping turned into a sudden grab on my shoulders, and that just got me panicking more. Crap…I might be in confinement! Memory flowed into me like a waterfall back to the fight. Did Jack lose? Did the stranger Jeff lose? And what happened to me? I didn't feel as much pain as before. There was maybe 10% hint of stinging, but that was it. I was thankful, but still scared.

My eyes finally flew open and my first reaction was having my hands clutch those to mine. I would've punched that person, but couldn't find myself to. I was glad my hazel eyes were big and open; otherwise I wouldn't have seen my kidnapper hero beside me. Yep, Eyeless Jack was back.

He just sat there was a steady…appearance. I couldn't do anything but just stare hopelessly into his… eyeless eyes. He had on his normal attire, and he didn't look injured at all surprisingly. So he won…? Were we free…? No. I highly doubt that. By the looks of that Jeff guy, I highly doubt that.

We stared at each other for a few more seconds before I spoke in a small voice, "…Y-you're here."

His 'gaze' didn't waver, "…Yea…" We both didn't say anything after that, making it extremely awkward. I wasn't screaming like a normal princess would, considering I wasn't one. I hated pink, and my knight in shining armor really didn't look like a normal prince. He was too mysterious. Who'd have a prince who'd have on a hoodie, jeans, and a scary ass mask for the main thing to look at? Not a normal tale I presume…

I looked down on myself, seeing I was tided up. Big soft bandages were wrapped all around my abdomen and came up to my torso. Well, I guess that was my torso. There was barely any tingling pain down there or on my back, so I was thankful. Does he know how to do surgery? Was he that good of a medical person? That was cool…and a little reassuring.

My soft look changed to suspicion suddenly. Wait a sec…if he wrapped my torso…

"Did you touch my boobs….?!" I half screeched. I had a very deep irritated frown. My face was turning red. He could get away with anything.

"I-" I didn't give him a chance to answer.

"How dare you! You _and _your pervert ass! ...Freak! I can't believe how sly you can get away with _anything_!" I crossed my arms and kept giving him that one glare. He was now shifted a bit further away, ready for attack. I swear he was gonna get one, but…I've got to find out the current setting first.

"Is…Jeff gone?" I murmured, my frown sinking back a bit, and fear coming into picture. I never once thought of that, even though I lay in my room safely in my bed.

Eyeless Jack looked as if he hesitated for a moment, then spoke softly, "….duh. He won't be coming back either."

I let out a soft exhale and relaxed. I wasn't gonna die so soon. Maybe. If he said Jeff wasn't coming back, that must mean his comrades wont' be either. Thank God. Now all that sucked were the injuries he did to me. The stabs and painful cries. That _disgusting haunting _face. Not to mention the horrible fact he wasn't human. Just…ew.

I started to think outside the box again. If Jeff was working with Eyeless Jack, what exactly was their relationship with each other? And who was their boss? I sure as heck wasn't looking forward to meeting him at all. I was just curious again. How was Eyeless Jack's climate? Was it sadistic with horror? Were there bodies where he lived? It could all be so true, yet at the same time if found it hard to believe. Almost too hard…

I mean, he was a menacing killer for crying out loud! He scared me even though he's been here for weeks! So…why do I feel so lonely without him then? I mean…no way….I'm just over thinking things. Yea…. I'm just a loner. An unlucky loner…

A sharp snap yanked me back to attention and I immediately looked Jack's way. He stared at me with those eyeless eyes and his hand in the air, the position of snapping. I blinked. I must've zoned out that much. My attention was now on him. I seriously gotta work on my focus. If I don't, I could end up not knowing someone who infiltrated my house. Again.

"…what is it?" I murmured.

"You looked pale for a second…how could you forget how to breathe…" he trailed off with an annoyed voice. My cheeks got hot and I frowned. How dare he stare at me that way. Besides, didn't he have other things to do...?

"Hey," I peeped before he could leave and shut the door. He didn't bother to turn and look at me.

"…w-what's gonna happen from now on?"

His shoulders slumped as if he was super annoyed, and he came back over and plopped on the other side of the bed. I didn't care about his sense of annoyingness, I just wanted to know. You never know if some streaker killer could come through again without warning. It was starting to become normal.

He did nothing as he stared at the ground, "…well…my comrades aren't coming back, there's the good news. The bad news…I don't know what's gonna happen."

My frown creased some more, "W-what do you mean you _don't know_?"

"What I mean is my boss. I don't know how he'll react to me being gone all the time; especially showing my appearance. I wasn't supposed to in the first place." I paused. That must've meant he put me in danger on purpose then.

"No…you weren't meant to die. I just wanted to see if you were as big as…my boss…intended you to be. It's not like I'd know you'd turn out to be like…this."

Okay…so he was implying me to be weak. Okay. I was disappointed to be put down, but he was right to say the least. I always sprained my ankle, and he wasn't human. A monster. There was a big gap there. I just experienced how one was with me, and knowing he lost to Eyeless Jack made me want to cringe. Eyeless Jack could be _stronger_. I better watch my steps.

After he explained how I was different (Which was mostly degrading, and I was convinced I was still human), he also said a bit more about his friends, thinking someday I'd meet them. Was he crazy…? Well…he technically was…being a calm monster and all, but my point! I was almost raped. Then killed. Times that by more people (I mean monsters) would be a nightmare.

He only came this time, but who knows what'll happen next time.

"You're staying home. For now."

* * *

**B.A tha Sackboy here.**

**I KNOW I MISSED MY PROMISE. I HAD A BLOCK.**

**Anywho, now you know I intend to do something else with Eyeless's eyes. Yep. There's a spoiler. Lemme know your thoughts. **

**By the way, Curiosity killed the Gamer is gonna update soon too. :)**

**Anywho, the new update thing wasn't really a new chapter. Well...it was technically...but it was actually a chapter before this one with also a few more things rewritten. Sorry if ya got excited guys. Forgive me...the new one's coming _very _soon... :)**

_**Keep on reading…. :3**_


	6. Too fast

**(A/N): It may seem weird, but I feel like I updated better this time. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Too fast.**

* * *

**1 week later**

A week later things didn't change by much. I didn't feel safe even after Eyeless Jack tried to convince me over 29 times. It didn't matter what he did, me and my stubbornness refused to accept it. I'd still like to fight for my own virtue, thank you.

My severe injuries proved my point even more. I couldn't move by much, my abdomen was giving up on me. It just added on to my laziness, contrast to my will to go outside. I felt real lonely. I know I had company, but that's only a killer that scares me. I was yearning for family…too bad communication was shut off. Damn Blue Face.

Eyeless Jack dropped by every other day of the week only because of my injuries (He kept taking my food still sadly). It seemed every time he came to visit, he always came with an update on his household. It got a bit more complicated. He kept saying they complained even more (Like it was nothing new) and something about a new guest, but he refused to elaborate. I was confused and irritated.

After all this he still has secrets? Bumass.

I of course didn't talk to him after that, much to his dismay and confusion. He's so obnoxious to obvious facts, at least I think. That or he's using _that _as an excuse to not elaborate. So much I didn't know about him even though it's been weeks. Smart killer.

I think it's been like…9 weeks since I've known he was my stalker at least? Yea, around that time. From the beginning of the 9 weeks (I think week 2) he started to show himself more, but kept quiet. That of course was the week I found my stalker in my house. The other days he stayed outside, so I didn't care. I was an idiot to think if I stayed inside everything would be okay.

Turns out, it wasn't. If only I'd ran to a police station (Which, hello, would've been tiring because of the ankle) earlier, I wouldn't be in this mess. The police would've taken care of it but…I was wrong again.

That's right….almost forgot he was a monster.

A monster whom had the willingness to talk about his household and eat my food.

A monster I all of a sudden started feeling lonely without.

Oh…and let's not forget he's still 'stalking' because he stated I wasn't somewhat human.

I'm an idiot who continues to wonder why….

I threw my living room pillow at the wall, frustrated. Why was I all of a sudden feeling so dependent on him, damn it? Sure he didn't hurt me anymore once he got to know some of me, but that didn't mean he wasn't a killer a part of crime! Now after that incident with that Jeff guy, our relationship became more strained (Not that it was something new) and I _had _to stay home. I couldn't leave.

Because some freaking how the Bumass knew where and when the fudge I'm going, and wouldn't be hesitant to scare me shitless if I did. If I'm lucky enough, I'd break a leg.

Wait…I take that back.

Before I could elaborate on how much I hated feeling restricted, I was suddenly shoved off my couch, causing me to gasp and yelp. I didn't land on my abdomen thank God, but it still didn't feel nice. Nothing felt nice for a fact. Surprised, I blinked and looked up to no other than Eyeless Jack. I scooted away as if he and I were in kindergarten again and he had cooties.

"What do you want?" I nearly shouted, and regained myself on the floor.

He had crossed arms, "Time's up."

I frowned not getting what he meant. By time he must've meant…time to go to the hospital…?

"Uh…no thanks. A hospital isn't needed," I murmured, and slowly stood back up. I needed my lazy nap.

"Mackenzie…that's not what I meant," he corrected and walked over to me, earning him a glare. I just stared, completely confused.

"We're gonna have to go outside. To my place I mean." I froze, this time completely. His place he's actually been complaining about all this time. He didn't give much info, and he expected me to go along with it? That easily?

"No," I firmly stated, standing up. I started backing up as he started walking slowly towards me. I wasn't gonna go to some damn house and become cracked up like him.

Eyeless Jack slipped out a knife he had before, swinging it casually. I knew he wouldn't hesitate to stab me, no matter if I had an injury or not. I stopped and came to a short conclusion based on experience.

I'd have to go with him. "Fine," I gave in.

He stopped his spinning knife, "Good," but he didn't stop his walking. My breathing became more noticeable and I didn't know what to do. I was injured in my abdomen, so I couldn't bring my foot up to kick. I could probably punch, but I knew he was far too skilled for that. So I just stood there, freaking out like a shaking Chihuahua.

Instinctively, I put my hands up.

He stopped right in front of me, "This'll be easy…as long as you're not as heavy."

I immediately knew what that meant, and tried to break for it, but failed. I was up in his hard arms in an instant. Though I thought they'd feel more soft, the guy had muscle. I hastily looked up to his mask, uneasy, "I-I can walk." My bold voice failed, and trembled to a small whisper the more time my eyes were on his mask. I wanted to scream, to run and get help. It felt like I was at phase one.

"Doesn't matter," he said in a deeper voice, making me cringe. I almost slipped out and ran that moment, but his arms caged me like a wild animal. "I still got another condition though…"

Before I could finish my small, "Wha-" a hit as hard as a brick bumped against the back of my head, and his blue mask was the last thing I saw before the world faded to black.

* * *

**5 hours**

This better be the last time I'm hit, damn it.

And then another sore pounded the back of my head.

I groaned, then started waking up…where the hell was I? What happened? Memory then came at me like a ball to a goal. EJ wanted me to go to his 'place' and didn't elaborate on it. He didn't give me a choice either. And I think I was carried…to some other place…

My hazel eyes blinked open and I met up with a wall. It was grey and crunchy looking. My head was on a soft pillow, and I knew I was on a bed. It had dark blue covers, and a smooth toned black pillow. I breathed in the scent of blue raspberry. It definitely smelt like EJ. My rotten stalker Eyeless Jack. Surprised I didn't smell blood.

I blinked a couple more times, and tried preparing myself for some type of plan to escape. My head shifted to the side, and what my hazel eyes saw drove my heart spinning off the tracks.

Right at the doors creaked entrance, a crazy funny looking black and white clown's face with a notably striped cone shaped nose stared right back at me.

"**Boo.**"

* * *

**(A/N): Now who the fudge nuggets could that be?!**

**I think it's pretty obvious. ;)**

_**Keep on reading... :3**_


End file.
